tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Wasps
Mutant Wasps are mutated parasitic wasps. They made thair first apperance in'' Parasitica. History 'Parasitica:''' The first mutant wasp appeared when the turtles entered an abandoned Kraang Lab. During the fight, due to Mikey, the Wasp stung Leo and lost her stinger then died. The turtles then discovered her egg, and Mikey wanted to destroy it, but Leo stopped him telling his brothers the egg could be the key to what the Kraang are up to. However Leo started acting strangely, lashing out in anger if any harm came to the egg, and wouldn't get away from it (Not even for Space Heroes). Later on in Raph's attempt to destroy it, Leo bit him causing him to act strangely to as they attempted to attack their younger brothers. Donnie then discovered that the wasp that attacked them in the Kraang Lab was a mutated version of the Parasitic Wasp; a wasp whose sting creates a virus that brainwashes animals into gaurding it's eggs, and once it hatches the newborn would eat the ones guarding them. The brainwashed Leo and Raph managed to get out of Donnie's lab and once again attack Mikey and Donnie. During the struggle, Mikey and Don managed to subdue Leo while Raph took off with the Egg. Despite not getting a sample from the egg, Donnie manged to get a sample of the virus from Leo's blood. Unfortunately, he was biten during the fight and succombed to the virus, attacking and biting Mikey. Fortunately, Donnie was able to intruct Mikey how to finish the antidote before he turned and Mikey managed to summon up enough willpower to fight the virus to finish and give himself the cure. The three Newborns first appeared sometime after Mikey gave his brothers the cure; he pretended to be brainwashed so he could give it to them. Unfortunately when the egg hatched, it had three wasps and the three eldest passed out due to the drowzy side-effect of the cure. Mikey managed to fend off the wasps as much as he could to protect his older brothers but ended up being chased to the Shell Raiser where they attempted to kill him. Fortunately Leo, Raph, and Donnie recovered and fought off the wasps until they were cornered. Mikey Once again saved his brothers by firing the garbage compress cannon at the mutant bugs killing them and reducing them to nothing but a yellow slime. Appearance The Mutant Wasps resemble normal wasps but are enormously large. They also have bright green highlights along their bodies and wings. They are extremely durable, their exoskeletons able to fend off the turtle's weapons and their stings are capable of punching through solid metal doors. Donnie mentions that it is strange that this mutation merely enlarged the wasp as mutations are generally anthropomorphic; giving the mutant human-like features. Trivia * Parasitic wasps are in fact real. They sting thair victims and inject a toxin that will take over the host's mind and make it gaurd the wasp's egg. * The Mutant Wasps are by far, the first mutants to look like a larger version of themselves, meaning they undergo no changes except for their size and a bit of green in their eyes and wings. * They are the most realistic mutants so far in the series. * Real wasps do not die after losing their stingers. * We don't know how many eggs there were there could be more, but these may have been destroyed at a later date. * It's possible that the number of hatchlings in an egg depends upon the amount of host per wasp Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:The Kraang Category:Bad Guys Category:Deceased Category:Villans Category:Insects Category:One Appearance Only Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Nonhumans Category:Organization Category:Evil Mutants